Coming Home
by winchesterbitch
Summary: This is a World Where there was no Demon Hunting for the Winchester Boys, Mary Didn't Die, And Neither Did John. This goes back to about Season 1 of the show, where Sam would have been a Sophomore in College....Surprises to come.
1. Chapter 1

Coming Home

A/N: In a World Where Winchesters Never Hunted Demons, Moms Didn't Die pinned to the ceiling over their six month old's cribs, and Children weren't forced into raising their younger Siblings. This is my attempt at a foray away from The 'supernatural' world of supernatural and try to delve into the people. Now...ofcourse you must bear in mind that Dean, won't have become a hardened hunter so he will be different, and he will have joy in his life. Sammy, again like Dean will understand the happy and will have a real family, so things will be different, including how our Story Begins.(BTW John's alive, Mary's Alive, and Bobby's around cos I made him Mary's brother)

Our Story Begins....

Stanford University....

Samuel John Winchester paced through the apartment that he shared with his Fiancee Jessica, He was nervous, he couldn't help it. Last time he'd seen His brother Dean was at his high school graduation, just before Dean had taken off. That had been two years ago, Dean had suddenly out of nowhere just dropped out of college and took off to live with some girl in Texas.

But now the girl was gone, and Dean was on his way to california to see Sam. Sam didn't know why Dean suddenly wanted to see him, or even why Dean didn't want him to tell their parents, he kept saying "they'll know in due time sammy", Jess moved to give him a hug and frowned slightly "Sam...if you don't want to see him just send him away." the concern in her voice made sam smile slightly "Its not that I don't want to see him Jess. Its...Just been a real long time."

He noticably stiffened when he heard the tell tale roar of the Impala, Dean's baby, Mom and Dad had given it to him for his 18th birthday. Man Dean loved that car, the first week he had it he polished it almost every day until dad told him to knock it off ofcourse. Sam made his way to the door before the man on the other side could knock and he was stunned, to see as he opened the door, His brother or he thought it was his brother, standing on the other side of the door, rocking a goatee and carrying a child of around Age 2.

"Hey Sammy." The stranger with his brother's face spoke softly, he sounded so tired and defeated, but Sam didn't dare tell his brother that he looked like crap he just let him in and allowed Dean to put the little girl down before pulling the older man into a tight hug. Though he held back sam could feel tears pricking in his eyes, the last time he'd seen his brother was the day Dean had said the words "Well maybe I don't wanna be in this family anymore" and drove off, mom and dad had been heartbroken and Sam...well he just missed his big brother.

When he pulled away Dean smiled and patted his brother's cheek "You look good Sammy. You get any taller boy and Your girl will have to build a stable for you to sleep in." Sam couldn't help but to laugh, it was an old joke that used to annoy him, but now it just seemed like a welcome old sweater. He found comfort in the fact that Dean seemed normal again, now if only he'd explain the rugrat.

As he led his brother towards the livingroom of the small apartment Sam nodded towards the little girl. "Are you going to introduce me to your little friend?" Dean chuckled and put his arm around his brother "That is the best thing that's ever happened to me little brother. That's my baby, My Rose. Her name is Mary-Rose, but in the event that she meets mom there won't be any confusion when dad refers to mom by her name. Right?" Sam nodded completely floored by the whole situation, but he had to smile, he'd never though that Dean would ever settle down long enough to at least admit to having a child with someone.

The little girl toddled over to Dean and pulled on his hand "Up Dada" Again sam was stunned to see that his brother didn't once protest or anything he just picked the child up and placed her into his lap. The child looked Sam over then pointed as she looked at Dean "Who Dat?" Dean chuckled and gave her a soft kiss on the top of the head "That's Uncle Sammy baby." Sam smiled at her "Nice to meet you Rose" The child wrinkled her nose very reminiscent of Dean when he was a child and was forced to eat his vegetables "Mer...." Sam looked at Dean confused, the older man shrugged "A week ago she wouldn't answer to anything other than Dean, So..just call her whatever she tells you to call her" Sam nodded and retracted his last statement "I'm sorry. Its very nice to meet you Mer." the child smiled then leaned back against Dean's chest as she popped her thumb into her mouth and started to drift off to sleep.

(more to come as I think of it Promise.)


	2. Chapter 2

Coming Home Ch.2

Sam was in shock, he never remembered ever seeing Dean show any interest in children before, he guessed it was because the kid was his own. Looking at his brother he finally broke the silence.

'Why'd you take off Dean?"

Dean sighed he'd known that he's have to answer that question sooner or later, he looked down at the child sleeping in his arms a moment or two before speaking.

"I had to go Sammy...I was...I'm a recovering drug addict"

Sam frowned but didn't judge he's know that in the past his brother had been a partier but as far as Sam had known he'd only drank and smoked a bit of weed now and again. Dean saw the pained look in his brother's eyes and shook his head.

"Don't look at me like that Sammy. I did it to myself"

Sam shook his head and then took a deep breath.

"It was her Dean. That chick that convinced you to go to Texas"

Looking down at his daughter Dean nodded and brushed his fingers through the blonde curls.

"I know Sammy but look at what hooking up with Jo did, It gave me Rosie, Rosie saved my life Sammy. I Look at her every day and thank whatever power brought her to me."

Sam smiled, he'd never seen his brother like this before. Taking a breath he pointed out the elephant in the room.

"Where is Jo?"

The older man shrugged

"I dunno Sammy. I woke up one morning and she was gone. I gave up waiting for her to come to her senses and come home, so I packed the baby up and decided that it was time to go back to my family."

Sam smiled "Well, I'm glad you came back Dean. I need to warn you though Mom and Dad are coming tomorrow. Mom's going to take Jess shopping for a wedding dress."

Dean smiled as Jess came into the room "Right! I forgot you were getting married. Congratulations" He smiled as Sam introduced them "Jess this is my brother."

The blonde smiled and moved over to hug her soon to be brother in law "Its so nice to finally meet you Dean. Are you staying? Please say you'll stay." Dean smiled and hugged the girl back. "Sure, I'll find a room for Mer and Me, and we'll be around."

Jess frowned and looked at the child that had been moved to the couch when Dean hugged Jessica, she shook her head "Dean, No. You and mer is it? You guys can stay here, we have 2 spare rooms. Stay Dean."

The older man glanced at his sleeping child and then back to the pleading looks of his brother and Jessica then laughed "My god he taught you the kicked puppy look." sighs softly and nods "Ok. Ok we'll stay."

Jessica grinned and hugged him again then pull him up to his feet.

"C'mon I'll show you to your room."


End file.
